Legen in Arme
by Cherybloom
Summary: Kagome get’s sick with a horrible illness, a contagious illness,If she come’s in contact with any human they will also get it, leaving her friends to survive on her ownin a makeshift tree house with nets all over,the only contact.Inuyasha full sum inside


_Summery: Kagome get's sick with a horrible illness, a contagious illness, If she come's in contact with any human they will also get it, leaving her friends to survive on her own in a makeshift tree house with nets all over, the only contact she has is with InuYasha who comes every few months to give her supply's, gives her a lot of time to think… _

**Lay' in arms **

_By: Laurel _

"Kagome!" Her teammates cried out as she fell to the ground. Hearing there screams, she wondered why, her brain not grasping that she was falling.

"Guys?" She said before her body hit the ground.

Picking her up in his arms InuYasha saw her lying limp in his arms, she looked as if she were asleep, but her breath was sharp as if she wasn't getting enough air.

"Come on, we got to take her somewhere!" Sango yelled fazing InuYasha out of his shock.

"Right." InuYasha agreed, "I'm running ahead!" He said before jumping into the tall tree canopes leaving Sango and the rest behind on the ground.

"Mmmm" Where am I? Kagome asked herself, rubbing her eyes, and seeing she was not in the same place. Listening she heard a slight rustle off to her side.

The old lady seemed to be pounding herbs together, mixing the ground leaves and whatever; she didn't seem to notice Kagome had arisen.

"Kaede?" The old woman looked up at her name being called. "Ahh, Kagome you have awoken."

"Kaede where am I, oh am I at the village?" She said noticing the familiar surroundings.

"Yes, Kagome InuYasha brought you." Kaede responded,

she left the herbs on the table coming to Kagome.

"But why am I here?" Kagome asked a yawn seemed to escape her mouth; she couldn't seem to brush the grogginess off.

"Kagome take these," the old women said she didn't seem to want to answer Kagome's question, maybe in fact to try and keep her from the truth a little longer.

Yawning again Kagome sat up, her head felt a little funny but she ignored it, making her give a headache,

"Kaede is there anything you can do for headaches?" She asked chewing the powder; it tasted of a salty-bitter nature, Kaede gave her a grim smile, turning her head she looked at the entrance,

"InuYasha thou can come in now." Sliding open the door InuYasha looked in at Kagome, trying to hide his worry.

"Kagome are you ok?" He asked stepping in.

Kagome smiled putting her hand to her head which seemed to intensify into a migraine.

"I'm ok InuYasha it's just- Oh I feel so tired."

She commented to Kaede, "Did you give me sleeping powder?"

"No Kagome, now go to sleep, but I must wake thee in thee hours to take more medication."

Kagome shrugged lying back down; she fell instantly asleep even though InuYasha was there.

Kaede put her hand to her forward, she smiled wryly, standing up she stumbled a bit.

"Kaede?" InuYasha asked at the women who always seemed to stand tall, he came to her side if she needed help.

"I'm fine InuYasha." She said putting her hand up to stop the half InuYasha.

----

"How is Kagome?" asked a worried Sango.

She was worried for her friend; she tried to rush through the hut, even though Miroku was holding her by the waist.

"Calm down Sango!" but her older sister feelings where at there max. She tried pushing him off, but to no avail she grew tired and just struggled a little.

Hearing the commotion outside Kaede opened the flap to see the two,

"I think you must unhand the girl, as much as yee are liking this Miroku."

Noticing the _position_ they were in Sango's face became a scarlet red,

"Y-yes Miroku." She slightly stuttered feeling stupid.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, during the time she had struggled he had tripped, using her slightly for support when he had come to his knees his head was extremely close to her and she almost shivered.

"Oh but Sango!" Was Miroku's excuse to stay in the position, earning him a bonk on the head by your's Sango truly.

"How is Kagome?" Asked Sango ignoring the poor man act that her fiancé was giving her, she knew him, and she knew not to be fooled.

Kaede sighed making both Sango and Miroku come out of there argument to listen to Kaede, something was always bad when Kaede gave that sigh. A few seconds past with no words...

"What is the matter Kaede?" Asked Miroku finally breaking the silence.

The old woman sighed deeper, the age lines seem to look deeper then ever before, and under her eyes displayed dark blue circles, in which the two had not noticed before.

Sango gulped realizing how she was being cruel by making the poor sleepy woman work.

"...Perhaps I will see Kagome tomorrow..." Sango mumbled enough for the two of them to hear, before Sango walked off in the other direction Miroku followed her, but before he did he smiled at the old miko, "You should get some rest Kaede, you look tired."

"And you don't wanna look any more older then you look already!" Added Shippo brightly as his body landed on Miroku's shoulder. He had snuck up when they were talking.

Even though Kaede was tired she still knew when she was insulted.

"Well little fox-demon grow a little taller and then I might _actually_ take that as an insult"

Shippo's eyes widened "Wha da ya mean by tha-!"

He tried to yell in anger but Kaede was already walking away with her hand up to her face to cover her yawn.

Miroku just chuckled; he had to give credit to the old miko for not losing her cool even if she was more powerful then the fox demon perched on his shoulder.

Leaning in to whisper to the fox-demon, he told Shippo to get Kirara away, to give him some alone time with Sango, when Shippo scowled, Miroku predicted this and took out of his robe a piece of candy from Kagomes time in which had been given to him earlier.

He saw the little demons eyes glisten as he looked at the candy lustfully, "You got yourself a deal!" He exclaimed. Making Miroku put his plan to work to be with Sango alone.

---

Mumbling in her sleep, Kagome struggled under her covers, her feet moved making her look as if running, but in the lying position she was in there was no way, she could run when her feet where not planted on the ground.

Between kicks she groaned, the entrance of the flap moved of the entrance, coming into the hut a figure sat by her lying figure.

He tried to open a package in his hands. He growled slightly after a few minutes of fumbling and still not being able to open it.

"Er!" He growled a little louder,

He kept on making little muffled noises getting louder.

No more was it a peaceful night when the sound of a heavy cry of frustration howled in the tent.

Making Kagome slightly stir, she opened her eyes half heartedly closed them when she saw only darkness and rolled over to her other side to get comfortable.

Watching her for a second to see if she would wake up, he fell backwards when she rolled over and went right back to sleep. Growling again his patience was running thin.

"KAGOME HELP ME OPEN THIS!!"

He yelled loudly, making the miko jump, her eyes widened and she rolled over to see the scary person who had awoken her.

Seeing familiar white hair and red cloak, she put her hand to her chest sighing in relief that it was only InuYasha.

Suddenly her relief turned to anger, a vein pulsated on her head.

"INUYASHA YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR WAKING ME UP!!" boomed Kagome at the same sound volume.

She was about to say 'sit boy' when InuYasha shoved the bag to her.

"I can't open this with these damn claws of mine…" He grumbled.

"Well you better not be making me open those Ramen wrappers again." Said Kagome a little annoyed to be awoken so InuYasha could ask her to open things.

But out of curiosity of contents of the bag she opened it anyway.

Looking in she saw a green moss powder, a lot of it.

"What's this?" She asked, seeming like InuYasha when she put her head slightly in the bag to sniff it.

It didn't smell like cat urine so she assumed it was something relatively un-gross.

"It's medication from Kaede; she wanted you to chew some up every three hours." He said in a voice that was obviously copying Kaede's lectures for Kagome's dosage.

Kagome shrugged felling herself become sleepy again she closed her eyes,

"Not now, maybe in the morning InuYasha..." She half said, already returning to her dream land from once before.

To be rudely awoken when InuYasha grabbed her arm and shook it.

"C'mon Kagome you need to take this!" He said this in a demanding way but in reality he was quite concerned, sure she was Kagome, famous for sleeping like a log, 'teenagers' she had said once, but even though she was a heavy sleeper this was something new.

She had never done it like this, plus the incident from earlier this morning; A little furrowing in his brows down made him look mad.

Even if it didn't suit him he was worried, he was.

As Kagome opened her eyes again they showed her deeply tired, they were all bloodshot and he could hardly see the whites in them she groaned her mouth moved a little but her eyes rolled back into her head when she closed her eyes again.

"…I'm sorry InuYasha but I need to sleep….So tired….." Was her last words, she took his hand from her arm to her cheek and smiled lightly.

InuYasha knew something was very wrong with her, he could sense it. He felt his worries drift in his mind but he pushed them aside to slowly rub Kagome's cheek, before standing up and moving out of the hut, he went to the top pf one of the village trees's and soon fell asleep in the village he had had so many of his memories came from.

_'In the morning I'll talk to Kaede, she'll know…' _

_

* * *

_

_Hi everyone!!!!! This is Laurel here and since lately I've been on a InuYasha fanfic craving, I decided to make one of my own! I'm so happy, I'm getting alot of idea's for the story!! I still don't know the couple-ings though, sorry. The part about Miroku hugging Sango's waist was golden, I sure love that couple so of course I'm putting them together, but whoa- Miroku what are you planning to do with Sango alone? I hope your not going to advance on her, now that's just perverted! XD So I guese you could say MirokuxSango will be one of the couple-ings, cause they remind me of real people, not saying all guy's are as perverted as Miroku, but I am a fan of his after-all. _

_InuYashaxKagome? I really don't know, there a great couple-ing paring, but since I'm a recently big Kouga fan I might put him in... If I'm going to make a KougaxKagome couple-ing, I really don't know, lol the story is still so mysteries! (-Oh pretty colors!!- please ignore the weird rambling I just didn't get to sleep till 6:30 am, reading InuYasha fanfiction, like I said, new interest I have in the fanfic world, as well as the series Vampire Knight, but I don't think I'll make a fanfic about that...) _

_Oh wow looks how much I wrote in my afterword, lol sorry about that. So anyways **drop me a** **reivew**, I need them to keep me going and writing on, but I guess that depends if you want too... _

_Arigato and Jah ney! _

_--- Laurel-san _

_This was updated Aug 26 2007 _


End file.
